recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roasted Vegetable Lasagne
Prep Time: 40 Minutes Cook time: 35 Minutes Serves: 4-6 Description This is one of the best lasagnes I have ever tasted. A friend gave me this recipe about 5 years ago and after a bit of tweaking in the early days I haven’t changed it since. There have since been many published versions of this recipe, but personally I think this is still one of the best. Ingredients Ingredients for filling 10 sheets, precooked lasagne 2 large courgettes, washed and cut into 2 inch dice with skin intact 1 large red pepper, deseeded and cut into 2 inch pieces 1 large green pepper, deseeded and cut into 2 inch pieces 2 large onions, sliced into 2 inch squares 1 large leek, sliced into 1 inch slices 4 large ripe tomatoes, each cut into four pieces 2 garlic cloves, crushed 2 tbsp olive oil 100g cheddar cheese, grated Salt and pepper Ingredients for sauce 30g plain flour 40g butter 570ml fresh milk 50g goats cheese, crumbled 1tbsp English mustard 1 tbsp each of fresh basil and fresh coriander, roughly chopped Salt and pepper Directions Method 1. Preheat the oven to 200 °C. 2. Place the courgettes, red and green pepper, onions, leeks and tomatoes on a baking sheet. Cover with the olive oil and crushed garlic and mix all of the ingredients around so that the vegetables are well coated. 3. Place in the oven for around 30-40 minutes until the vegetables are soft and browned slightly at the edges. Whilst the vegetables are roasting, prepare the sauce as follows 1. Place the flour, butter, milk, mustard, salt and pepper in a saucepan and continuously whisk over a low-medium heat until the sauce begins to boil and becomes thick. By adding all of the ingredients together, you should end up with a smooth sauce. 2. Once the sauce has come to the boil and begun to thicken, turn the heat down low and continue to cook for a further 1 minute, stirring at all times to stop the sauce from catching on the bottom of the pan. 3. Remove the sauce from the heat and add the cheese, stirring in well until melted. 4. Add the basil and coriander. Preparation Reduce the oven to 175 °C 1. In a baking dish of your choice add a third of the roasted vegetables. 2. Add a third of the sauce on top of the vegetables. 3. Sprinkle a third of the cheddar cheese over the vegetables. 4. Add a layer of lasagne sheets to cover the layers. You can snap a few sheets if you want the lasagne to cover the majority of the other layers. 5. Repeat the above layering technique a second time. 6. For the third layer, first add the last third of vegetables, then the last layer of lasagne and top with the last third of the sauce. 7. Bake for 30-35 minutes until the top is golden and crisp. Category:Vegetarian Main Dish Recipes Category:Vegetarian Pasta Recipes Category:Main Dish Recipes